


Broken Heaters

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teikou Era, where for art thou god to smite me for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: During a training camp, Akashi's heater is broken, so he stays in Nijimura's room.





	Broken Heaters

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED WRITING THIS IN JUNE. JUNE!!!!!! And I never finished it. 90% of it I wrote back then, I just finished the ending today. 
> 
> I keep thinking 'oh yea smut is fine they're old enough' and then I remember they're like 13-15 and I freak out because THEY DO NOT LOOK AND ACT THAT YOUNG. Then again, I was incredibly mature at age 13. Plus Niji + Akashi technically ARE of legal age to be having sex in Japan. SOOOOOOOOOOOO. WHATEVS. IT'S TOTALLY FINE RIGHT? RIGHT?? *nervous sweats*
> 
> I did still check the underage tag because they're under 18. But they aren't doing anything illegal, so there's that.
> 
> *Note- this is right before Akashi's 14th birthday. Niji is already 15.

“Geez, it’s freezing in here!” Nijimura hisses, hands coming up to rub his biceps. “You know you have a heater, right?”

“It doesn’t appear to be working,” Akashi answers, leaning on the doorway and crossing his arms. “It’s okay, I don’t mind it.”

“You’re going to freeze to death, and I need my captain alive.” Nijimura frowns. “You can sleep in my room.”

Akashi’s eyes widen a little. “I don’t want to be a burden,” he says, looking away.

“It’s fine. I’m not letting you stay in here. You’ll literally die. Come on,” Nijimura says, stepping back to allow Akashi to follow him.

Akashi nods quietly, stepping outside and shutting the door. Nijimura leads him back to his room, letting Akashi in first. The younger boy doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, he’s just standing at the side of the room awkwardly.

“The next step is to get on the bed,” Nijimura says with a smile.

“Of course,” Akashi says, doing just that. He settles under Nijimura’s blankets, still looking slightly awkward. They’ve been together for months, but it hasn’t stopped Akashi from being so damn proper. Nijimura thinks it’s kind of cute, if a little frustrating at times.

“Toss me a blanket, will you?”

“What?”

“Well I know the heater’s working in here but I don’t want to sleep on the floor without one if I can,” Nijimura explains.

“I thought you were also sleeping in the bed?”

Nijimura swallows nervously. Akashi seems genuinely confused, and he’s so innocent that Nijimura might die.

“If you don’t mind…” he says, taking a step closer to the bed.

Akashi smiles at him and nods.

_Oh boy_ , Nijimura thinks. He climbs into the bed next to his young captain, shuffling down and trying to get comfortable. The bed isn’t huge, so with two of them in it they’re actually quite close, pressing together just slightly. He squeezes his eyes shut as he flips the lamp off.

“Goodnight,” he says softly.

“Goodnight, senpai.”

He takes a deep breath and wills himself to stay calm, when he feels a sort of… _vibrating_ , coming from beside him. Nijimura opens his eyes and looks to Akashi to see him shivering.

“Are you cold, still?” he asks, turning on his side and placing a hand on Akashi’s shoulder, as if that might stop him from shaking.

“A- A little.” Akashi’s teeth are chattering.

Nijimura pulls him closer, snaking his arms around Akashi’s back to hold him against his chest. Akashi stiffens for a moment, then relaxes, and Nijimura feels his hands close around the fabric of the front of his shirt.

“Better?” Nijimura asks.

“Mm, thank you,” Akashi says, and Nijimura can feel his breath on his neck.

_I’m going to die before tonight is over_ , Nijimura thinks.

He rests a hand on Akashi’s hip, fingers idly playing with the edge of his shirt.

“Nijimura-san.”

“Hm?”

“This is quite… _intimate_ ,” Akashi murmurs.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nijimura asks, hoping the answer won’t be something he doesn’t want to hear. This is one of the last moments he’ll have with Akashi before leaving for America. He wants to be able to spend their time like this while he can.

“No.”

Nijimura bites back a smile as he lets his fingers run up underneath Akashi’s shirt. His skin is cool, and as Nijimura’s hands slide over his back, goosebumps appear as he shivers.

“You’re still cold,” Nijimura comments, a smirk creeping onto his face. “You know what would be a good way to warm you up?”

“Sex?”

“I was going to say cuddling naked, but that works for me just as well.”

Akashi laughs softly. He pulls away from Nijimura and rolls onto his back, looking up at the older boy with an inviting expression as he drags his hand up his body, pulling his shirt up to reveal pale, silky skin.

“ _God_ , Akashi, stop me now if you don’t want to do this,” Nijimura growls.

Akashi sits up and grabs Nijimura’s shirt, pulling him down on top of the redhead. “I really _do_ want to do this,” he whispers in Nijimura’s ear. “By the way, you should be calling me Seijuurou.”

“Only if you call me Shuuzou, brat.”

Akashi smiles. “As you wish, _Shuuzou_.”

Nijimura shivers. He decides Akashi is definitely still wearing too much, so he starts to push down his pants.

“I’m keeping my socks on,” Akashi says, narrowing his eyes.

Nijimura laughs. “Okay.” He tugs Akashi’s pants down further, so that they pool around his ankles, allowing Nijimura to spread his knees. He’s half hard already, and Nijimura slides his fingers down his cock slowly, making Akashi squirm.

“Are you planning to just attend to me, or are you getting undressed too?” he asks, his breath a little ragged.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Nijimura answers.

Akashi responds by pushing Nijimura’s pants down as well. He moves to sit up, huffs, and then kicks his own sweatpants off the rest of the way, sending them over the edge of the bed. Then he flips them over, crawling over Nijimura and pressing their bodies together as he connects their lips hungrily.

“What do you want to do with me?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Nijimura’s shoulders, and he grinds down just a little, enough to make Nijimura groan.

“You- really know what to say, don’t you?” Nijimura smiles, his hands finding Akashi’s backside and squeezing the soft skin.

Ideally, he would like to fuck Akashi right now. He may not have another chance, but that’s a really dumb idea considering the preparation and supplies needed that they don’t have. Still, it doesn’t stop him from sliding his fingers into Akashi’s mouth to watch him suck. He can still have a little fun.

Akashi makes quite a show of it, closing his eyes, darting his tongue out and letting saliva drip down his chin. When Nijimura pulls his hand back, Akashi makes a little whine at the loss, and he brings his own hand up to wipe the excess spit away. Nijimura returns his hand to Akashi’s backside, slipping his fingers between his cheeks to press at his hole. Akashi stifles a moan by biting his lip as he pushes back on Nijimura’s hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Sei,” Nijimura breathes, pressing a finger in. Akashi makes a moan in response.

“Are you- nngh- planning to- fuck me?” he asks. Nijimura inhales shakily. It’s weird (and also incredibly hot) to hear the proper Akashi speak so bluntly. “I mean- I don’t mind if you want to, but it might make things difficult for me tomorrow.”

“As appealing as the idea is… I think I’ll wait till we’re better planned,” Nijimura answers, though he still slides in a second finger.

Akashi smiles at him for a moment, until Nijimura’s fingers brush against his prostate and he cries out softly, nails digging into the back of Nijimura’s neck.

“A _ha_ ,” Nijimura grins. “Perfect.”

Akashi shivers, gasping and pushing back on Nijimura’s hand. It’s amazing to see him come undone like this, the usually composed boy now a complete wreck, all due to Nijimura. He’s kind of in awe.

He keeps rubbing the spot inside Akashi gently, curling his fingers a little and making the redhead’s breath hitch. Akashi rocks back on him as Nijimura presses his fingers in, the pair working together at a steady pace.

“Nnh- Nijimura-san, I- _can’t_ -” Akashi moans, gripping Nijimura’s shoulders tightly.

Nijimura leans up to give a quick peck to Akashi’s lips, then he slides his fingers out and flips the younger boy onto his back. Akashi lets his legs fall open, and Nijimura slips his fingers back in to find his prostate again. Akashi is about to say something when Nijimura leans down and closes his lips around the boy’s cock, sliding down in a quick motion and starting to suck, and Akashi squeaks, his hands grappling at Nijimura’s hair. He comes a moment later with a high pitched whine, warm liquid spilling down Nijimura’s throat.

Nijimura sits back, wiping saliva from his lips. Akashi is lying still, his arms and legs boneless.

“ _Oh god_ ,” he murmurs quietly, his eyes still closed and his thighs trembling a little.

“Are you okay?” Nijimura asks, in utter awe over Akashi’s ‘I have been thoroughly ruined’ voice.

“Please give me a minute.”

Nijimura smiles, resting back on his legs and letting Akashi catch his breath. Akashi opens his eyes and slowly sits up a moment later, crawling closer to Nijimura and holding his face as he kisses him.

“Feeling warmer?” Nijimura asks with a smile.

Akashi nods. “Let me help you, now.”

He gently pushes Nijimura down onto his back, settling between his legs and tugging down Nijimura’s underwear. Nijimura is hard just from getting Akashi off, and he blushes a little when Akashi smiles at the sight of him.

“Stop staring, brat.”

“What happened to Sei?”

“Stop staring, Sei.”

Akashi giggles, a light, delicate sound that makes Nijimura feel warm and fuzzy inside. “Much better, senpai.”

“Fuck,” Nijimura curses, letting his head fall back. “Don’t call me that.”

“What? Senpai? But it sounds cute.”

“ _No_.”

Akashi pouts. “Fine.”

He leans down, his cute butt in the air on display, and tentatively licks at Nijimura’s cock. He laps and suckles on the head gently, teasing with the expertise of a master. Nijimura growls at him, and Akashi hums softly. He finally swallows Nijimura, and Nijimura is amazed Akashi’s little mouth can fit him inside. He really is tiny. So cute. Nijimura buries a hand in bright red hair, squeezing and tugging the soft strands harshly, guiding Akashi up and down. Akashi’s hands, which are definitely softer than a basketball player’s should be, gently roll his balls, gently pulling them forward. Nijimura comes instantly, moaning as he spills into Akashi’s willing mouth.

“You brat,” he mutters.

Akashi sits up with a smile and swallows audibly. “I know just how to work you, senpai.”

“Stop that! Now get over here,” Nijimura grunts.

Akashi happily snuggles up to him, Nijimura pulling the blankets back over them. Both his and Akashi’s bodies are burning hot now, both covered in a sheen of drying sweat. Nijimura will have to have a shower in the morning. He wonders if he could sneak in with Akashi before anyone else wakes up. Hm, could work.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I keep writing smut during the Teikou era I need to be stopped someone stop me ~~don't stop me~~
> 
> uhhh I hope you liked this. pls give me comments too I like to eat them.


End file.
